Фальсификация истории
thumb|220px|[[Железная дева (справа), выдаваемая за средневековый инструмент пытки, продукт фантазии XIX века]] Фальсифика́ция или перепи́сывание исто́рии — сознательное искажение исторических событий, либо историческое мифотворчество. Цели и мотивы фальсификаций могут быть самыми разнообразными: идеологическими, политическими, создание общественного или коммерческого интереса к той или иной проблеме, событию или учёному и т. д. Примеры исторических фальсификаций известны со времён Древнего Египта. Приёмы и методы Источники тех или иных «фактических» суждений могут не указывать вообще, указываться со ссылкой на несуществующие издания либо явно не относящиеся к первичным источникам работы (обычно публицистические), в которых эти «факты» были впервые озвучены. В этом случае правильнее говорить не столько о фальсификации (подлоге известного), сколько о мифотворчестве (дописывание неизвестного). Наиболее тонким способом фальсификации является подделка первичных источников («сенсационные» археологические открытия, ранее «неизвестные» и «непубликовавшиеся» летописные материалы, мемуары, дневники и т. д.). В этом случае для опровержения ложных данных необходима специальная экспертиза, которая либо не проводится, либо проводится с заранее известным результатом. Исторические примеры Древний Египет В древнеегипетских документах деятельность фараонов обычно изображалась в гипертрофированном и преувеличенном виде. Например, указывалось, что Рамзес II внёс решающий личный вклад в победу в битве при Кадеше, самостоятельно уничтожая полчища врагов. На самом деле Рамзес II лично участвовал в бою, когда прорывался с небольшим отрядом из окружения, а сама битва закончилась ничьей. Хетты отступили в Кадеш, на поле остались египетские войска, и каждая из сторон изобразила себя победителем. Но, несомненно, результатом этого сражения стало усиление влияния Египта. После смерти фараона Эхнатона, проведшего религиозную реформу и пытавшегося ввести единобожие, новый культ был объявлен ересью. Изображения и скульптуры Эхнатона уничтожались, а его имя было изъято из документов. Иван Грозный Один из первых в России документально подтверждённых случаев фальсификации истории по политическим мотивам относится к царствованию Ивана Грозного. По указанию царя был написан «Лицевой свод» — целостная запись истории с древних времён до текущего момента. В последнем томе (так называемый «синодальный список»), где рассказывалось уже о царствовании самого Грозного, кем-то были сделаны правки, в которых воеводы и бояре, попавшие в немилость к царю, обвинялись в различных неблаговидных деяниях. По некоторым предположениям, боярский мятеж 1533 года, описанный только в синодальном списке, но не упомянутый более ни в одном письменном источнике, также был целиком придуман. Нацистская Германия С приходом Гитлера к власти вся история человечества была приведена нацистскими учёными в соответствие с расовой теорией, то есть сфальсифицирована целиком и полностью. «Основополагающим» трудом, послужившим отправной точкой для дальнейших фальсификаций, стал «Миф XX века» (1929) Альфреда Розенберга. В нацистской Германии широко культивировался миф об «ударе в спину» (Dolchstoßlegende). Суть его заключалась в том, что Германия к ноябрю 1918 года ещё могла продолжать войну, и если бы не революция, организованная «предателями» социал-демократами, война могла бы закончиться в её пользу. На самом деле, Германия к тому времени находилась в безнадёжном положении: все союзники капитулировали, резервов не было, а вся военная машина Антанты пришла в движение. Было ясно, что Германия обречена. Тем не менее, утверждалось, что она ещё могла сопротивляться. В 1939 году Гитлер собрал группу теологов-протестантов и основал теологический институт по вопросам «деевреизации». Теологи толковали религиозные тексты, стремясь изменить данные о евреях. В частности, в 1940 году было официально провозглашено, что Иисус Христос не был евреем. Утверждалось также, что он прибыл в Вифлеем с Кавказа.ИТАР-ТАСС, 13.10.08 г. Сообщение «Ученые установили, что лишь 6 проц. немцев имеют германские корни по отцовской линии» (платная подписка) И. В. Сталин thumb|right|200px|[[Ленин, Владимир Ильич|Ленин, Троцкий и Рыков на праздновании второй годовщины революцииDavid King The commissar vanishes: the falsification of photographs and art in Stalin’s Russia; preface by Stephen F. Cohen; photographs from the David King collection. New York : Metropolitan Books, c1997. 192 p. : ill.Stalin’s Retuschen, Foto- und Kunstmanipulation in der Sowjetunion, Hamburger Edition, 1997.http://www.plakat.ru/Info/p_r10.htm]] thumb|right|200px|Троцкий и Рыков больше не празднуют. Опубликовано в книге Д.Кинга.[http://www.plakat.ru/Info/p_r10.htm] В сталинские времена вместе с физическим уничтожением деятелей партии, армии и культуры их имена также стирались в исторических источниках (книгах, учебниках, энциклопедиях, фотографиях). Одновременно фальсифицировалась роль Сталина в исторических событиях, в частности, в 1917 году, пропагандировался тезис о том, что Сталин был одним из руководителей всего революционного движения в России до 1917 года и т. д.Проф. В. З. Роговин. «Сталинский неонэп», глава «Культ Сталина и фальсификация истории». М.:1994 г.Д. Кинг. Пропавшие комиссары: Фальсификация фотографий и произведений искусства в Сталинскую эпоху. — М.: Контакт-культура, 2005. — 208 с 3000 экз. ISBN 5-93882-023-5)Сергей Миронов. «Не снимки врут, а люди!»Журнал «Я», № 1 (25) 2 — 15 января, 2006. По мотивам книги Дэвида Кинга «Пропавшие комиссары». Основополагающую роль в создании мифологической картины советской истории сыграл созданный, частью лично Сталиным, частью под его редакцией «Краткий курс истории ВКП(б)». Среди мифов, созданных «Кратким курсом», особенно живучим оказался абсолютно ни на чём не основанный миф о «решительном отпоре» под Псковом и Нарвой, якобы данном немецким оккупантам «молодой Красной Армией» 23 февраля 1918 года (см. День защитника Отечества)Краткий курс истории ВКП(б) (1938). К концу сталинской эпохи из истории революции и Гражданской войны исчезли практически все деятели, реально игравшие видные роли (кроме Ленина); их действия были приписаны Сталину, узкому кругу его соратников (как правило, игравших в реальности второстепенные и третьестепенные роли) и нескольким видным большевикам, умершим до начала Большого Террора: Свердлову, Дзержинскому, Фрунзе, Кирову и другим. Партия большевиков представлялась единственной революционной силой; революционная роль остальных партий отрицалась; реальным лидерам революции приписывались «предательские» и «контрреволюционные» действия, и так далее. В целом созданная таким образом картина носила даже не искажённый, а просто мифологический характер.Проф. В.Роговин. «Партия расстрелянных», гл. «Фальсификация истории».П. Б. Гречухин, В. Н. Данилов. «Выход краткого курса истории ВКП(б) и предвоенное советское общество» Также при Сталине, особенно в последнее десятилетие его правления, активно переписывалась и более далёкая история, например, история правления Ивана Грозного и Петра Первого. Н. С. Хрущёв Во время хрущёвской «оттепели» идеологические путы ослабли, и стала возможной бо́льшая свобода научной мысли. Однако «оттепель» не сопровождалась отказом от попыток переписывания истории, изменились только конкретные темы фальсификаций и отношение к отдельным историческим личностямВот где правда, Никита Сергеевич! Военно-исторический журнал. 1989. — № 12. с. 12-21; 1990. — № 1. с. 9-18; № 2 с 35-45.. * Виновниками репрессий называли лично Сталина и узкий круг его приближённых (Ежова и Берию), затем несколько расширенный за счет членов «антипартийной группы». Однако причастность к террору Хрущёва и ряда других лиц (Анастас Микоян, Серов), а также лиц, умерших ранее и канонизированных (Михаил Калинин, Жданов) замалчивалась. * Крупные события в СССР, включая развитие тяжёлой промышленности в 30-е годы, победу в Великой Отечественной войне, восстановление разрушенной экономики, создание ядерного оружия, подавались как совершённые без участия Сталина и ряда лиц его ближайшего окружения (таких как Берия). Доходило до курьёзов: например, из-за цензурного запрета на позитивное и просто нейтральное упоминание имени Сталина, возникшего после XXII съезда КПСС, оказалось невозможным издание книги о советской дипломатии во время Второй мировой войны. * Репрессии и связанные с ними явления, именовавшиеся эвфемистическим термином «культ личности», объявлялись порождением неких личных «ошибок» Сталина; вопрос об объективных предпосылках «культа личности» и его связи с сущностью советской общественно-политической системы не ставился, более того — такая позиция могла стать основанием для уголовного преследования. В целом не ставилась под сомнение и сталинская политическая линия: подчеркивалась благотворность сталинской индустриализации, коллективизации, борьбы с «правой» и «левой» оппозицией и т. д.; действия Сталина во внешней политике, включая Договор о ненападении между Германией и Советским Союзом, также рассматривались целиком в русле сталинской традиции. Только после XXII съезда эти деяния стали приписываться уже не лично Сталину, а «партии» и «Советскому правительству» (во внешней политике). В связи с необходимостью сохранить сталинскую версию истории и тем легитимизировать существующий строй, Хрущёв отказался и от реабилитации видных оппозиционеров — Бухарина, Каменева, Зиновьева и др. По-прежнему сохранялась традиционная сталинская версия таких событий, как Катынский расстрел и т. д. * По-прежнему скрывались масштабы сталинских репрессий и таких событий, как Голод в СССР 1932—1933 , «раскулачивание» и т. д. В некоторых случаях публикуемые данные по количеству репрессированных сильно завышались. Например, указывалось, что в период 1937—1940 было уничтожено до 40 тыс. командиров РККА. На самом же деле это — число командиров, уволенных со службы в указанный период, причём сюда входят и уволенные по выслуге лет, и больные, и уволенные за дисциплинарные проступки. В действительности же репрессировано было 15557 человек — в целом, каждый десятый командирГ. И. Герасимов. Действительное влияние репрессий 1937—1938 гг. на офицерский корпус РККА. «Российский исторический журнал» № 1, 1999 г., при этом репрессии мало затронули младший командный состав, а основной тяжестью ударили по высшему. Отрицание геноцидов Несмотря на наличие множества свидетельств, иногда ставятся под сомнение такие исторические факты, как Холокост, Геноцид армян. Не в силах полностью опровергнуть реальность этих событий, авторы «альтернативных теорий» ставят под сомнение или фальсифицируют незначительные исторические свидетельства, например, отдельные документы, цифры или фотографии. Ввиду невозможности полного опровержнения этих событий, целью таких фальсификаций является релятивизация восприятия этих фактов, попытка заронить зерно сомнения в их правдивости. Националистические фальсификации истории Этот вид фальсификаций на постсоветской территории наиболее распространён в настоящее время, хотя практиковался он и в советские времена. Сводится он, как правило, к тому, чтобы максимально «облагородить» историю своего народа — приписать ему как можно более древнее происхождение, как можно бо́льшие культурные заслуги, разнообразные славные деяния (так что в националистической картине истории, например, незначительная стычка и даже явное поражение может подаваться как великая победа); с этим связано стремление всячески принизить значение других этносов в истории своей страны, приписать себе или замолчать их культуру и их вклад. При этом, как правило, собственный этнос наделяется всеми добродетелями, соседние же выглядят коварными и агрессивными. Азербайджан Азербайджанский академик Зия Буниятов так разоблачал фальсификации истории в своей республике: «Договорились чуть ли не до того, что Ной был азербайджанцем. Появились доморощенные „специалисты“, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, доказывающие происхождение азербайджанцев от шумеров, массагетов, саков и считающие кавказских албанцев тоже тюрками! Для таких манипуляций фальсифицируются эпиграфические надписи, игнорируется элементарная палеография и выворачивается наизнанку этимология»«Огонёк», № 45, ноябрь 1988, стр. 22—24. При этом, однако, самого Буниятова коллеги обвиняют в систематическом «вычищении» из издаваемых им источников упоминаний об армянах и замену их «албанами» и создании с помощью подобных приемов спорных концепций, отрицающих роль армян в ЗакавказьеИ. М. Дьяконов. Книга воспоминанийRewriting History: Recent Azeri Alterations of Primary Sources Dealing with Karabakh George A. Bournoutian. Автор — старший профессор истории и политологии в Iona College, США http://www.spongobongo.com/em/em9639.htm Один из авторов авторитетной энциклопедии Iranica http://www.iranica.com/newsite/articles/v8f5/v8f561.htmlК. А. Мелик-Огаджанян. Историко-литературная концепция З. Буниятова. (В сборнике «К освещению проблем истории и культуры Кавказской Албании и восточных провинций Армении», Изд-во Ерев. ун-та, 1991, ISBN 5808401151) «То, что в „Судебник“ без всякой системы и руководящей нити вошли,— читаем дальше, — наряду с законами Восточной Римской империи, албанские законы, „Законы Моисея“ и армянские народные обычаи, вовсе не подтверждает принадлежность его к документам армянского права» // Эта цитата с приведенными в кавычках словами «законы Моисея» отсылает читателя к переводу «Истории» Киракоса Гандза-кеци (см. Примеч. 590, Т- И. Тер-Григоряна, стр. 260). (…) Т. Тер-Григорян, научный сотрудник Института истории АН Аз. ССР, на которого опираются 3. Буниятов и 3. Ямпольский, пишет: «В состав „Судебника“ без всякой системы и руководящей нити вошли, кроме законов Восточной Римской империи, 'албанские и армянские народные обычаи, церковные каноны', „законы Моисея“ (курсив наш—К. М.~0.). // Внимательный читатель без труда заметит, как произвольно обращаются автор и редактор его с источниками, как они жонглируют для обоснования своей лженаучной концепции.//Что же им удалось „научно“ обосновать? Они лишь переставили одни обороты, другие — разъединили, словечка два заменили или поместили в кавычах. В результате получился новый текст-конгломерат с тенденцией отрицания армянского происхождения „Судебника“. К. А. Мелик-Огаджанян. Историко-литературная концепция З. Буниятова. (В сборнике „К освещению проблем истории и культуры Кавказской Албании и восточных провинций Армении“, Изд-во Ерев. ун-та, 1991, ISBN 5808401151) »Арменизация велась насильственно, при этом армянское духовенство применяло суровые меры и «руками арабских властей уничтожило все литературные памятники албанов»(1), а исламизация — добровольно, как спасение от армянских поработителей-ассимиляторов", ссылка (1): «''При этом 3. Буниятов ссылается на книгу М. Орманяна „Армянская церковь“ (Москва, 1913), с.45 и 118, хотя на указанных страницах книги нет даже намека на это''» Ст. Т. Мелик-Бахшян. Об одном «разъяснении З.Буниятова». (В сборнике «К освещению проблем истории и культуры Кавказской Албании и восточных провинций Армении», Изд-во Ерев. ун-та, 1991, ISBN 5808401151). «''Нетрудно заметить, что З.Буниятов „переработал“ первоисточник. Искажая ясные и чёткие сведения историка, он создает компилятивный текст, заключает его в кавычки и со спокойной совестью отсылает читателей к соответствующей странице русского перевода, не забывая даже указать на страницу английского перевода.»Албанский миф. Глава из кн.: В. А. Шнирельман, «Войны памяти. Мифы, идентичность и политика в Закавказье», М., ИКЦ, «Академкнига», 2003.. Файл:Ardzanagrutyun.jpg|Армянская надпись из Лачинского района представленная В. А. Алиевым, как «Камень с албанской надписью»В. А. Алиев, Исследования в Лачинском районе («Археологические открытия 1980 г.», М., 1981, с. 414—415 Файл:Skandal_v_nauke_1.JPG|Оригинальное изображение хачкара Гошаванкского монастыря Файл:Skandal_v_nauke_2.JPG|Сфальсифицированное азербайджанскими историками изображение хачкара Гошаванкского монастыряС. Асадов; науч. ред. Б.Будагов. «Историческая география Западного Азербайджана». Баку: Изд-во Азербайджан, 1998.- 560 с. Прибалтика В российских СМИ периодически появляются обвинения в адрес государств Прибалтики в том, что современные школьные учебники истории в этих странах составляются в националистическом, антисоветском и антироссийском духе, изобилуют умолчаниями и предвзятой интерпретацией исторических фактов. Так, например, эстонский писатель латышского происхождения Уно Лахт, член «Эстонского союза против неонацизма», охарактеризовалИнтервью Уно Лахта ИА REGNUM учебник по истории Эстонии бывшего премьер-министра страны Марта Лаара как «набор легенд, мифов, выдумок и страшилок, субъективное и далёкое от точной науки сочинение, больше похожее на анекдот». В частности, Уно Лахт упрекает автора в том, что он: * не представляет полных сведений о тяжелом экономическом положении Эстонии между мировыми войнами, * не представляет правдивой информации о периоде немецкой оккупации страны, о наличии на её территории десятков концлагерей и об уничтожении 120 тысяч жителей Эстонии — евреев, русских, белорусов и самих эстонцев, * пытается оправдать действия эстонских коллаборационистов, * представляет весь советский период истории Эстонии как период «страданий под полувековой советской оккупацией». Аналогичные претензии предъявляются к учебникам, используемым в латвийских школах. Так, например, в учебном пособии «История Латвии: XX век» 2005 года Саласпилский концлагерь, в котором были уничтожены около 100 тысяч человек, в том числе 12 тысяч детей, назван «исправительно-трудовым лагерем». Уно Лахт назвал её «довольно поверхностной, пропагандистской»: по его мнению, «серьезно интересующийся историей человек не найдет в ней интересных фактов и материалов». В частности, в книге идеализируется фашистский режим Ульманиса в предвоенной Латвии. Геноцид евреев на территории Латвии в ходе Великой Отечественной войны представлен как явление, сопоставимое с советскими репрессиями (видимо, подразумевается, что латыши, как и латвийские евреи, были уничтожены практически полностью)Уно Лахт: книга «История Латвии. XX век» — «плаксивая, женская» (REGNUM, 23.02.2005). Здесь точно так же делается попытка оправдать латышских легионеров, воевавших на стороне нацистской Германии, и ничего не говорится о карательных экспедициях латышских полицейских батальонов в Латвии, России и Белоруссии. Зато в учебнике содержатся многочисленные упоминания о русификации и «мрачном советском прошлом». С целью обоснования концепции «советской оккупации» в прибалтийских республиках систематически преувеличиваются масштабы советских репрессий. Так, в Эстонии утверждается, что в период «первой советской оккупации» (июнь 1940 — 22 июня 1941) в республике было арестовано почти 8.000 человек, из них около 2.000 расстреляно; таким образом, одна Эстония претендует на более чем половину всех расстрелянных по политическим обвинениям в СССР в целом за этот период. Цифра основывается на материалах немецкой пропаганды, и даже в немецких материалах для внутреннего пользования называется втрое меньшее число расстрелянных (c учетом и послевоенного периода). При этом, внимательный анализ эстонской литературы по предмету позволяет обнаружить цифры, приближаюшиеся к реальной — около 200 человек. По отношению к эстонцам, попавшим в лагеря ГУЛАГа, называются фантастические показатели их смертности (утверждается о выживании менее 10 %), противоречащие статистике ведомства. Завышается число депортированных в ходе «июньской депортации», кроме того, многократно завышается число убитых и умерших при депортации, и фальсифицируются её условия: депортируемые перевозились отнюдь не в вагонах для скота и с достаточным обеспечением пищей и медицинской помощи. Арестованные перевозились в количестве 30-33 человека на вагон, выселяемые, среди которых были женщины и дети — 18-22 человека, а отнюдь не 40-50 человек, как утверждают эстонские пропагандисты (такая точность подсчета обеспечивается данными о движении каждого эшелона). Как и в случае с заключенными ГУЛАГа, называются запредельные показатели смертности депортированных. Также полностью отрицаются сведения о наличии в Эстонии развитого антисоветского подполья, связанного с германскими спецслужбами. Аналогично фальсифицируется и история послевоенных репрессий. В целом, эстонских ревизионистов характеризует полное игнорирование сведений НКВД любой степени секретности, при безусловном доверии к материалам нацистской пропаганды. Также роль играет малодоступность эстонских архивов (в отличие от российских) для неангажированных исследователейДюков А. Р. Миф о геноциде: Репрессии советских властей в Эстонии (1940—1953)Корявцев П. М. Прибалтийский гамбит, или Трудно быть лимитрофом. Россия Так, например, в советских СМИ ещё во времена Сталина, начали появляться ложные сообщения о всевозможных открытиях и изобретениях, якобы сделанных русскими людьми«Ожесточённая борьба за патриотические приоритеты в науке и культуре окрашена в мрачно-трагические тона. Но здесь немало и от абсурдистской комедии. Не Лавуазье, а Ломоносов открыл закон сохранения веса веществ. Не Стефенсон, а Черепановы изобрели паровоз. Не Вейсман или Мендель проложили новые пути в биологии, а Мичурин. Из надуманных проблем приоритета делали острую политическую проблему… В народе чувствовади абсурдность „приоритетной“ возни… Но сопротивляться ура-патриотическому натиску было трудно, зачастую невозможно. За ним стояла вся мощь государственно-партийной машины.» ''Громов Евгений. Сталин. Власть и искусство. М.: Республика, 1998. ISBN 5-250-02598-6. Стр. 425.. Например, пионерами воздухоплавания, вместо братьев Монгольфье и братьев Райт, долгое время считались подьячий Крякутный, якобы построивший воздушный шар ещё в 1731 году, и А. Ф. Можайский, о паровом самолете которого, принципиально не способном к полету, утверждалось, что он якобы «поднялся в воздух»Виктор Бурмистров САМОЛЕТЫ XIX ВЕКА. Другим известным образцом фальсификации истории было якобы изобретение велосипеда около 1800 года мифическим уральским крестьянином Артамоновым (легенда о котором возникла ещё в конце XIX века). (подробно см.: Борьба с космополитизмом#Поиски «русских приоритетов»). В качестве наиболее грубых и курьёзных примеров националистической фальсификации можно привести попытки возвести себя к исчезнувшим древним народамРусь и Москва на этрусских изображениях — В. А. Чудинов (особенно к этрускам и шумерам), попытки чтения на своём языке древних нерасшифрованных надписейЛекция А. А. Зализняка «О профессиональной и любительской лингвистике» на фестивале науки в МГУ 11 октября 2008 (тех же этрусских или «фестского диска» с о. Крит, недавно «прочитанного» по-русски) и т. д. В некоторых случаях эти изыскания опираются на распространенные ранее, но устаревшие и оставленные серьёзной наукой научные гипотезы. 19 мая 2009 года Президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев подписал Указ «О Комиссии при Президенте Российской Федерации по противодействию попыткам фальсификации истории в ущерб интересам России», Указ № 549 от 19 мая 2009kremlin.ru, «Официальный сайт Президента России»«Российская газета» — Федеральный выпуск № 4913 (89) от 20 мая 2009 г. «Правда о войне и мире. Как государство собирается бороться с фальсификацией истории»: "Президент России Дмитрий Медведев подписал Указ «О Комиссии при Президенте Российской Федерации по противодействию попыткам фальсификации истории в ущерб интересам России».. Создание Комиссии вызвало заочную дискуссию в проправительственных и оппозиционных СМИ о целях её создания и о возможных последствиях её работы.Заголовки. Ру: Комиссия по противодействию фальсификации — борьба с пересмотром истории или охрана советской системыКаспаров. Ру: Печальная историяGzt.Ru: Дмитрий Медведев вошел в историю Украина thumb|250px|Фотография встречается на многих сайтах в связи с Голодомором на Украине 1932—33 годов, на сайте Министерства иностранных дел Украины, в книге фотографий «Україна: XX століття» и в проекте почтовой марки, посвященной голодоморам на Украине. thumb|250px|Трупы умерших от голода на кладбище в Бузулуке 1921 г. — они же представлены как «жертвы голодомора в Харькове в 1933 г.» Secours en temps de paix — la famine en Russie. 12-08-2003. Article de presse par Francis Haller, Le Temps. [[ICRC http://www.artukraine.com/famineart/images/photo04.jpg Масові захоронення під Харковом. 1933 рік (Публ. по: FAMINE IN THE SOVIET UKRAINE 1932—1933. A Memorial Exhibition / Prepared by Oxana Procyk, Leonid Heretz, James E. Mace. - Cambridge, MA: Widener Library, Harvard University, 1986 — P. 61) http://www.archives.gov.ua/Sections/Famine/ http://www.nb.no/baser/nansen/english.html — это начало декабря 1921 в Бузулуке]] Примером фальсификации на Украине может служить «карта смертности»: исследователь Марко Кариннюк (Marco Carynnyk) с соавторами пришёл к выводу, что смертности распределялись именно таким образом "The Foreign Office and the famine : British documents on Ukraine and the Great Famine of 1932—1933 / edited by Marco Carynnyk, Lubomyr Y. Luciuk and Bohdan S. Kordan; with a foreword by Michael R. Marrus. Kingston, Ont. ; Vestal, N.Y. : Limestone Press, 1988. lxi, 493 p. ; 24 cm. ISBN 0919642314. Эта работа была опубликована в США в 1988 году, когда допуск западных исследователей к советским архивам строго ограничивался. Исследователями новейшей истории Украины отмечается фальсификация некоторых фотоматериалов, призванных служить иллюстрацией преступлений советской власти против народа Украины (в первую очередь, имеется в виду Голодомор 1932—1933 годов) и используемых как на Западе, так и на современной Украине в дополнение к статистическим материалам аналогичного качества («карта смертности» с недостоверными результатами переписей 1926 и 1939 года) для усиления их эмоционального воздействия на аудиторию. Так, например, публикуются фотографии, подписи под которыми гласят, что их сделали в 1932—1933 гг. на территории Украины, в то время как в действительности местом съемки, как правило, было Поволжье 1921—1922 гг. — см., например, «Истоки зла. Тайна коммунизма» Москва. 2000. и IPV News USA http://gulag.ipvnews.org/articles/ar0040/photo008.php. Первоисточник этой фотографии размещён в Альбоме иллюстраций «La famine en Russie» «La famine en Russie» Album Illustre, Livraison No. 1, Geneva, Comite Russe de Secours aux Affames en Russie, 1922, изданном в Женеве в 1922 году на французском и русском языке (стр. 10). Примечательно, что факт использования этих фотографий в подобном качестве признан на одном из сайтов украинской диаспоры. http://www.artukraine.com/famineart/nansen.htm Эти же материалы иногда используют и политики. Так, на выставке «архивных документов» с участием президента Украины Виктора Ющенко 24 ноября 2006 года организаторы выдавали некоторые фотоматериалы 1920-х годов за фотографии жертв голода 1930-х годовПрезидент Украины принял участие в открытии выставки архивных документов о Голодоморе 1932—1933 годов. 24 ноября 2006 года http://www.president.gov.ua/ru/gallery/614.html. Последний такой случай был зафиксирован на выставке в Севастополе в начале марта 2009, когда за фото голодомора были выданы фотографии времен Великой депрессии в США.СБУ выдает за Голодомор «Великую депрессию» в США (Росбалт, 6 марта 2009) Руководитель украинской СБУ признал факт подлога, попутно заявив, что все архивные фотографии 1932—1933 года из УССР были якобы уничтожены, и вследствие этого их приходится искать в личных архивах.Глава СБУ признал, что на выставке о Голодоморе использовали фотографии из США (ИА REGNUM, 17 марта 2009) Фальсификация истории в литературе и искусстве Среди наиболее известных литературных произведений, описывающих фальсификацию истории как процесс, следует упомянуть антиутопию Джорджа Оруэлла «1984», где переписывание истории является каждодневной обыденной работой в обществе с тоталитарной формой правления. В романе Владимира Войновича «Москва, 2042» есть удачная сатира на литературную фальсификацию истории в СССР (в сцене, где коллектив коммунистических писателей, выполняя установки руководителя, сочиняет эпопею, живописующую подвиги «Гениалиссимуса» в «Бурят-Монгольской войне»). В литературе и искусстве, в отличие от науки, грань между допустимым и недопустимым в трактовках истории размыта; о фальсификации истории в художественных произведениях можно говорить тогда, когда автор исходит из фальсификаторских концепций внехудожественного происхождения (разработанных учёными и идеологами). Как правило, ложные концепции именно таким образом (особенно через кино) доносятся до масс и становятся частью массового сознания и ложной исторической памяти . Яркими примерами являются популярные в СССР и России и не лишённые художественных достоинств фильмы «Неуловимые мстители» и «Белое солнце пустыни», которые изображают исторически абсолютно нереальную картину Гражданской войны и басмаческого движения, но которые у нескольких поколений с детского возраста формировали представление о «красных», «белых», «басмачах» и т. д. Любопытно, что, если образы антибольшевистских повстанцев (басмачи, махновцы и т. д.) в советском искусстве всегда подавались исключительно как уголовные, то белый офицер эволюционировал от коллекции всех мыслимых пороков до образа благородного, но трагически заблуждающегося человека. Но представить реальную мотивацию врагов большевиков советское массовое искусство, как правило, не могло, ибо в созданной им мифологической реальности большевики являлись собранием всех возможных личных и политических добродетелей. Можно вспомнить также созданный кинематографом «будённовский» миф, в котором бойцы Первой конной армии (долженствующие олицетворять «романтику» Гражданской войны) изображались как исполненные возвышенных порывов юные комсомольцы, но отнюдь не как загрубелые в боях ветераны-казаки, какими они были на самом деле. Нужно отметить, что создание искажённой картины действительности характерно отнюдь не только для советского кинематографа. Так, американские фильмы о Второй мировой войне создают впечатление, что решающий вклад в разгром Гитлера внесли США . Фильмы, затрагивающие тему войны во Вьетнаме, замалчивают факт конечного поражения США . В исторических фильмах события могут искажаться из соображений политкорректности. Подобные фильмы, возможно, несут свою долю вины за то, что представления простых американцев о мировой истории нередко имеют весьма отдалённое отношение к реальностиЭнциклопедия методов пропаганды. Автор художественного произведения может создавать исторически ложное впечатление и не прибегая к измышлению или искажению фактов, чисто художественными средствами. Так, в польском фильме «Крестоносцы» (по роману Генрика Сенкевича) мы видим сцену пиршества тевтонских рыцарей — которые громко чавкают, гогочут, кидают костями в шутов и т. д. — и в параллель чинный, проходящий за тихой беседой пир у польского короля, хотя история говорит, что если в XV веке и существовали какие-то различия в бытовой культуре между польским и немецким рыцарством, то эти различия были, скорее, в пользу немцев, нежели поляков. С фальсификацией истории отнюдь не следует смешивать распространившиеся ныне (в научно-фантастических, а больше фэнтезийных произведениях) сюжеты, построенные на переписывании истории, встречающиеся настолько часто, что выделяются в отдельный поджанр, называемый «Альтернативная история». Здесь автор не выдаёт ложь за истинные факты, но вводит допущение, что в какой-то момент прошлого произошли события, отличные от реально имевших место, в результате появляется новая историческая линия, которая отпочковывается от истории реальной; «альтернативные» подходы ныне завоёвывают признание и в собственно науке. Следует, впрочем, отметить, что в последнее время за этот подход ухватились и собственно фальсификаторы — представители лженауки, которые провозглашают «многовариантность» истории и на этом основании выдают свои «альтернативные» построения за один из «вариантов», якобы вполне равноправный с «официальной», то есть научной, версией истории. Высказывания * «Воображаемый мир приносит вполне реальные выгоды, если заставить жить в нем других» (Веслав Брудзиньский) * «Чем чудовищнее ложь, тем быстрее в неё верит публика» (Геббельс) Наша братья, народ умный, — как мы называем себя, поступает почти так же, и доказательством служат наши ученые рассуждения. Сперва ученый подъезжает в них необыкновенным подлецом, начинает робко, умеренно, начинает самым смиренным запросом: не оттуда ли? не из того ли угла получила имя такая-то страна? или: не принадлежит ли этот документ к другому, позднейшему времени? или: не нужно ли под этим народом разуметь вот какой народ? Цитует немедленно тех и других древних писателей и чуть только видит какой-нибудь намек или просто показалось ему намеком, уж он получает рысь и бодрится, разговаривает с древними писателями запросто, задает им запросы и сам даже отвечает за них, позабывая вовсе о том, что начал робким предположением; ему уже кажется, что он это видит, что это ясно, — и рассуждение заключено словами: «так это вот как было, так вот какой народ нужно разуметь, так вот с какой точки нужно смотреть на предмет!» Потом во всеуслышанье с кафедры, — и новооткрытая истина пошла гулять по свету, набирая себе последователей и поклонников. См. также * Источниковедение * Новая хронология (Фоменко) * Министерство правды * Фальсификация истории в Азербайджане * Фолк-хистори * Комиссия по противодействию попыткам фальсификации истории в ущерб интересам России Примечания Ссылки * В. П. Козлов. Обманутая, но торжествующая Клио (Подлоги письменных источников по российской истории в XX веке) * Геннадий Костырченко «РАСОВЫЕ ИНСТРУКЦИИ БЕРИИ» По поводу публикации одной фальшивки * В. Лебедев «Рождение мифа о Черчилле и Сталине» * История бывших (Росбалт, 31 марта 2007) * Указ Президента Российской Федерации № 549 «О Комиссии при Президенте Российской Федерации по противодействию попыткам фальсификации истории в ущерб интересам России» от 15 мая 2009 года. Категория:Политика Категория:История Категория:Фальсификации de:Negationismus en:Historical revisionism (negationism) es:Negacionismo fr:Négationnisme it:Negazionismo ja:否認主義 nl:Negationisme sv:Politisk historierevisionism uk:Фальсифікація історії